The present invention relates to a sealing assembly of the sealed screen type which can be used alone or in combination with an additional centrifuging screen to protect the rolling bodies of rolling element bearings. It is known to interpose between the outer and inner rings of a rolling element bearing (and, more generally, between two members of any type in relative motion) seals and/or sealing assemblies the function of which is to seal the annular cavity delimited between the rings in relative motion, in such a way as to impede the ingress of external contaminants to and the escape of lubricants from the said cavity which houses rolling bodies which render the rings mutually rotatable with low friction.
In one known type of sealing assembly a rigid screen is mounted on the outer ring of the bearing by means of a terminal edge facing away from the direction in which the sealing assembly is introduced into the associated housing seat; during assembly this terminal edge is curled over in such a way as to be upset in the seating and consequently lock the sealing assembly in it. Such a solution is not, however, free from disadvantages; in particular, the mechanical fixing is not very good and, above all, does not ensure a perfect seal; moreover, the assembly is complicated, there is the risk of deforming the sealing assembly during the upsetting phase, and the axial positioning of the sealing assembly is not always correct.